


Till Moth Do Us Part

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Breylo (technically), Bugs & Insects, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Discussions, Sperm Theft, Teratophilia, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: After ten years of marriage, a short vacation in nature isn't the answer Rey was looking for to save her relationship with Ben.
Relationships: Mothman/Ben Solo, Mothman/Rey, Mothman/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Till Moth Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciliasheplin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/gifts).



> For my dearest Cecilia, based on her prompt: Ben and Rey have been married for 10 years and are facing problems in their relationship (sexual including). They book a cottage in the woods to try and rekindle their passion but it fails spectacularly and they spend the days fighting. Until they stumble upon a certain creature in the woods, that is… 
> 
> My first Breylo, have mercy <3
> 
> I need to thank QueenOfCarrotFlowers for the brainstorming and Blueyedgurl for the betaing and the grammar check <3 Thank you!

Rey closed the bathroom door, sat on the floor, and began crying. Things weren’t going as she’d planned. After a whole year of relentless work, her boss had finally granted her fourteen days of vacation, and she’d surprised Ben, her husband of ten years, by renting a cottage in the woods. She thought he would have been happy to finally relax in nature for a couple of weeks. Instead, he’d shrugged at the news, then he proceeded to keep working on his tablet for the whole journey, as Rey drove for a whole hour in the pouring rain, fuming.

Now, three whole days after their arrival, he was still working. Of course, he’d helped her stock the pantry for the length of their stay, and he’d helped her cook their meals and clean up after they’d finished, but besides that, he’d remained glued to his laptop, or his tablet, or his phone. Rey wanted nothing more than to use her only paid vacation to relax and reignite the flame between her and her husband. He was so busy, always so busy–she thought that a curator of illuminated manuscripts could never work as much as a mechanic, but he always had something to do, even at home–and it had been  _ almost a whole year _ since she had an orgasm with him.

But it hadn’t been that long since Rey and Ben had sex. They’d tried multiple times, sometimes when she was the horny one and he was exhausted; other times he was the one feeling frisky, while she only wanted to stuff her face with pizza and watch a movie. Needless to say, those better to be forgotten attempts at intimacy were still haunting her–and, as she suspected, him–so they simply began avoiding sex altogether during the last months, knowing that it would only bring them grief. She sighed, thinking about the lingerie she’d purchased for this occasion, lying unopened in her luggage as he kept his long nose against a screen. 

“I hope all his electronics will die!” Rey cried, launching a roll of toilet paper against the window.

It bounced against the glass, rolling lazily towards her again. She launched it another time, and it bounced against the mirror. Then she got on her feet, dried up her tears, and washed her face. She left the bathroom, and Ben was still there, hunched over his laptop, completely unbeknownst to her turmoil. Sometimes, Rey thought she was being unfair towards her husband, being as busy with his research as he was, but sometimes his lack of reaction made her second-guess herself as if he’d married her out of pity, and not because he was in love with her.

“Ben?” she called. 

He didn’t even move.

“Ben!”

“Yes,” he finally murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

Rey sighed. “Do you want to make a pie or to finish the roast beef for dinner?”

No answer came. She raised her voice. “PIE OR MEAT TONIGHT?”

“Okay,” he answered again, and Rey stormed upstairs, furious.

***

Ben kept working until he finished polishing up his resume. It was perfect now, and he finally let himself rest, closing his laptop and stretching his arms and legs. His eyes were burning, and his throat felt as dry as a desert. His stomach decided to grumble then, reminding him that he needed to eat as well, from time to time. 

Squinting, he checked the time on his phone, wincing upon discovering that he’d definitely skipped dinner. It was almost 10pm. Rey hadn’t called him to prepare dinner and eat with her. If it had been afternoon, she would have gone hiking, but it was dark now. Where was she?

“Rey?” he called, but she didn’t answer.

Worried, he looked for her in the downstairs bathroom and in the kitchen, and not finding her there, he went to check upstairs. She was on the bed, bundled up in a knitted blanket, fast asleep.

“Rey?” he called her, his hand shaking her shoulder. “Do you want to eat something and watch a movie together?”

She squinted an eye, frowning. “Leave me alone.”

His heart skipped a beat. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It can't be nothing,” he pleaded, carding his fingers through his hair.

Rey emerged from her cocoon of blankets, sitting on the mattress. Her jaw was clenched, and Ben had the sensation he’d done something wrong, something hurtful, but he didn’t know what. His legs trembled, he took a step towards her, but she lifted her right hand, stopping him.

“You know what, Ben?” she said, voice low and eyes unfocused. “You’re right. There is something wrong, and that something is  _ you.” _

Ben gulped. “Rey, I–”

“Shut up.” A tear left her eye, and Ben’s heart plummeted. “These two weeks will be my only paid leave this year, and I wanted to surprise you with this small vacation. It’s not much, I know, but I thought that being together would have been enough. I thought that  _ I _ would’ve been enough. But I was wrong.”

Ben was petrified. Rey was hurt, but he had no idea what he did that had hurt her so much. 

“What are you saying, Rey? Of course you’re enough! But I have a deadline that I can’t miss, the day after tomorrow.” 

“A deadline?” Rey laughed. “Maybe I should give you one as well. When was the last time we had sex, Ben? Last year? Two years ago? Remind me because I don’t remember.”

Ben’s hands closed in fists, his nails etching crescents in his palms. He tried to breathe as his doctor taught him, he tried to see himself in Rey’s shoes, he tried to count to ten before answering. But it wasn’t enough. Rey was hurting because of him, and she was hurting him back.

“Well, excuse me if I’m trying to advance my career to permit you to open your own garage,” he seethed. “A Curatorial Director position opened up last month, at the Religious Art Museum in the Capital. I’m doing whatever it takes to land that job, and I’m doing it for you.”

“I don’t need my own garage! I need  _ you! _ ” Rey cried, tears now wetting both her cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me about the job?”

Ben shouted as well, his voice stridulous. “Why didn’t you tell me about this vacation?”

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise!” 

His vision wavered. “Well, I wanted my fucking career jump to be a surprise as well! What if I failed?  How could I face you, how could you ever look at me again, if I failed?”

Rey looked at him, defeated. “I wouldn’t care if you failed, Ben. I want what we had before getting married. Odd jobs, sleepless nights, but at least I never questioned your feelings for me. Nor my feelings for you.”

The air became unbreathable all of a sudden, clogging Ben’s nose and throat. He felt like he was underwater, unable to breathe, and he stormed out of the bedroom, out of the suffocating cottage. He ran outside, his feet carrying him amongst the trees, his heart beating like a war drum in his brain. 

He didn’t care about where he was going, he only knew he needed to run, he needed to get away from Rey. His feelings blinding him, he didn’t see what looked like a huge net, and ran straight into it, his limbs getting entangled in the white, viscous material.

“Ow,” Ben slurred, trying to free himself.

But the more he fussed, the more the net became tangled, and he soon found himself unable to move, his back against a tree. He barely managed to rotate his head, gulping for air: the cottage wasn’t that far–the lights were visible through the trees. Swallowing his pride, he called for Rey, but the sound died in his throat as soon as he noticed  _ something _ crawling towards him. 

It was a long, meaty creature, approaching him with an undulating motion; its body was dark, hairless, with two spots resembling a pair of red eyes on what Ben supposed was its head. He’d seen caterpillars that looked like that, but never this big: it was as long as Ben was tall, an aspect even more menacing when it stood up in front of him. 

Ben was petrified, his whole body trembling. His eyes never leaving the creature, he noticed how its eyes were not, in fact, the two red spots on its head, but they were smaller and positioned above a small opening that could only be the beast’s mouth. Under the mouth and across a light grey underbelly, six tiny paws began moving, approaching his body quickly. He was going to die.

“I’m sorry,” Ben whined, tears already running down his cheekbones, “I’m so sorry, Rey.”

The beast touched him. He gritted his teeth, ready to be bitten, but the giant caterpillar unzipped his pants with its surprisingly tiny nimble paws, and freed his flaccid penis from his briefs.

“What the he–whoah!” he cried as the creature took his cock in its mouth–mercifully a toothless mouth–and began sucking.

Despite his fear and his quickly vanishing disgust, Ben became hard in a heartbeat. The caterpillar’s mouth was slick and warm, and it worked on him gently and thoroughly, with the attention that only a lover could muster. He couldn’t feel a tongue lapping at him, but the suction was more than enough to bring him over the edge, and he came so hard that his vision blanked, and his brain even heard Rey’s voice, calling his name. The beast drank his come greedily, its suction movements continuing until Ben was thoroughly spent. It quickly returned from where it came, leaving him still tied to the tree, his now limp dick out. Ben soon found himself shivering from the cold.

The fact that he received an impromptu blowjob from a giant caterpillar while tied up in these remote woods had done what his relationship with Rey hadn’t done in more than the past year, was disheartening. He loved Rey, but at this point avoiding sex was the best thing for them as a couple, since it only brought further stress.

Shivering, he called for her again.

***

After a good cry, Rey went in search of Ben. He wasn’t in the cottage when she returned downstairs, so she waited for him for almost an hour before becoming worried. Now, he surely stomped somewhere to unwind, maybe kicking a couple of trees… Despite his therapy, he was still prone to outbursts of rage, but they were usually very short-lived. Rey had been rough with him, but she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She put her jacket on and took a torch from the closet. It was dark all around the cottage, the moon the only source of light. 

“Ben!” she called, but no one answered.

Looking for signs of damage to the trees, she entered the woods. The fallen leaves on the ground prevented him from leaving footprints, so she had nothing to guide her amongst the heavy trunks. She huffed, ready to call for him again, when his own voice came from somewhere on her left, not too far from the cottage itself.

“Ben!” she cried. “Keep talking!”

“I’m here! I ran straight out of the door!”

Rey stomped towards his voice. “Are you okay?”

“Kinda?” he answered, and Rey started to run, her heart beating faster.

It was uncharacteristic of him to admit he wasn’t okay.

“I’m coming! Can you move?”

“I can’t.”

_ Shit, _ Rey thought. If he had broken a bone, it would be impossible for her to bring him inside alone.

“I’m unscathed!” he clarified after a few seconds. “Nothing broken but I’m uh–kinda stuck.”

When Rey saw him, her jaw dropped. He was glued to a trunk, a weird, viscous substance blocking his limbs and head, and his dick was out. Just like that, his limp dick was out. If she hadn’t been so worried, she would have laughed in his face.

“Fuck. What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” Ben whined. “I was running, and then–”

Rey began tearing at the whitish material imprisoning him. It felt and looked like silk to the touch, and it was pretty resistant–she had to use all her energy to free him. Her clit twitched in interest, but then she remembered that she was still angry at him. Right after he could move again, he tucked his dick in his pants, avoiding her gaze.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he murmured as she freed the strands around his head. “I shouldn’t have raised my voice.”

Rey smirked. “Why is your dick out?”

Ben blushed, not answering her.

***

The following day Ben completed his bureaucratic fight, to send in all the documents to become Curatorial Director, forcing himself to not think about the incident in the woods. He only had to wait for the Museum’s response now, so he was finally free of any encumbrance regarding his career. After months of self-exile on the sofa–the one in the cottage not being an exception in the past days–he decided to finally share the bed with Rey, who was still tired after hiking for the whole afternoon.

She welcomed him with open arms. “I missed this.”

“I missed this too,” he whispered, kissing her. 

Her answer to his kiss was heated, but not as much as they had expected. He let his right hand slide between her legs then, and she clenched her thighs around it, as her own hand sneaked towards his cock, awake but far from full mast. They both fumbled to remove their pijamas, and when their hands returned between each other’s legs, Ben found a very dry cunt, and Rey met an almost completely deflated dick. They both sighed. 

“Do you want me to–” he asked.

“This isn’t going to work.”

“What won’t work?” 

“Whatever we try. You’re still anxious about the Museum, and I’m tired.”

He took her hand, entwining their fingers. “Can I hug you?”

They kept silent, simply touching, for what felt like hours. Their brains still traveling at lightspeed, they didn’t fall asleep easily, and not thinking about the earliest years of their relationship proved itself to be impossible. They used to sleep on a single cot in Ben’s dorm room or in Rey’s shoebox apartment, after fucking and talking for hours. Now they were used to sleeping in separate rooms altogether, no talking, no fucking.

***

When Ben woke up, his wrists were tied to the bedpost and he could hear Rey’s moans before actually seeing her. His cock twitched in interest, but when he opened his eyes she wasn’t in the bed with him. Looking for her around the room, he jolted in fear: she was on an armchair in a corner of the bedroom, draped over someone’s lap. Her wrists were tied as well, her legs were spread and the stranger’s thick fingers were buried in her curls. 

“What the–” he exclaimed, but a new moan shut him up.

Rey was definitely having fun. He looked at the intruder, and every remark he could have about this whole situation died in his throat. They looked like him, broken nose and everything, the only differences between them were the greyish colour of their skin, the huge, hairy wings sprouting from their shoulders, a pair of feathery antennae, and their red eyes. They were some sort of  _ Moth-Man. _ Was their presence related to the mysterious being that had sucked him dry in the woods?

“It looks like your Rey loves to see you incapacitated,” the Moth-Man said, their voice deep and languorous. “Did you know this?”

Ben shook his head, his heart skipping a beat. Rey blushed, averting her gaze, but moaned as the creature pinched her nipple. She was dripping, and Ben’s cock became hard in a heartbeat, beads of precum already forming over his glans. 

“Your husband loves to see you like this. And he’s right, you’re beautiful,” the stranger whispered into Rey’s ear, making her moan again.

“What are you doing to her?” Ben panted.

“Nothing she didn’t already want, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt either of you.  _ Unless you ask for it.” _

Ben almost choked. “Who are you?”

“I’m the protector of these woods. You brought such negative energy when you came here, I had to do something. Taking a human form is never easy for me, but you were so kind to fall into my trap the other day, and I was able to collect what I needed. You may call me... Ren.”

Ben was speechless. This creature looked like him because he’d come in their mouth when they were a giant caterpillar, and he’d even enjoyed himself during the act. He should have felt dirty, but the memory only made him harder, and the vision of Rey writhing in pleasure on that supernatural creature’s lap was making everything worse.

“You can’t fight while you stay here,” Ren continued. “These woods need harmony and love to thrive. And sex is an excellent tool to make peace, don’t you think?”

Ben nodded. Resistance was futile, and pretending he wasn’t turned on by this whole situation was completely useless. He glanced at Rey, now sucking on one of Ren’s fingers, and shivered. He’d never seen her so aroused. Her cunt was red and swollen, her lips and clit glistening with moisture, and both her and Ben’s breath hitched when the creature’s hand returned within her curls. They used two fingers to separate her labia and open her up like a flower. Rey tried automatically to close her thighs, but her captor immobilized her.

“Let us see you properly,” Ren whispered as they dipped a finger between her labia, gathering moisture. “It would be a pity to hide how wet you are for me, and for your Ben. Would you like to come for us?”

Rey cried out as their now wet fingers finally slid against her clit, pushing against her hard nub until shocks of electricity wrecked her body. She hid her face in their neck, moaning, and Ben felt his vision darken for a second, his heartbeat thumping so hard that he could feel it into his cock. Ren’s eyes moved on him as they kept stroking Rey’s clit.

“Let’s play with Ben as well,” Ren whispered to Rey. “Do you think he would like to be fucked by me, while you watch us?”

***

Rey was exhausted, yet still deeply aroused. Ren, a magical being, had intruded on the cottage after taking Ben’s form, and they’d awoken her with a kiss, a kiss way hotter than those she was used to. Thinking the being was her partner, she’d kissed them back, finding herself tied up on their lap in a heartbeat. At that point, she was already too aroused to protest, so she played their game, hoping that Ben would be on board as well since they both needed a good lay and Ren was… really something else.

They had folded Ben’s huge body like a pretzel, and they currently had him immobilized with their magic, silky strands. The creature’s cock was hard now, all sleek lines and shiny scales, like it was right out of a Bad Dragon catalogue. It leaked a copious amount of transparent fluid that Ren coated their own fingers with, right before exploring the place between Ben’s asscheeks. 

Rey already knew that Ben loved to have his prostate milked, but seeing how much he arched his back when Ren penetrated him with a finger was breathtaking. His mouth agape, a silent scream leaving his body. He looked at her as their guest quickly worked him open until he was ready for their elegant, hard cock. Rey felt the need to take Ben’s hand and squeeze it–both his wrists were secured to his ankles–as Ren finally penetrated him. She caressed his sweaty brow as he whined at the intrusion, his own cock leaking hopelessly on his abdomen. She’d never seen him so hard: his cock was pulsing angrily, untouched, and Rey clenched her thighs at the sight. Ben whined, but Ren didn’t relent until they bottomed out.

“You’re so good,” she whispered. 

Ben trembled, gritting his teeth, making Ren laugh.

“You’re a wonder, aren’t you?” the creature asked, and Ben blushed wildly. “Are you close? Do I need to stop?”

“You stole my come in the woods, intruded this place, and made my wife come on your fingers,” Ben barked, abandoning his shyness. “If you don’t make me come as well I’m going to kick you out!”

“Excellent,” the creature commented, their cock almost leaving Ben’s ass before sliding inside again, mercilessly. “I want to make a mess of you. Rey, do you want Ben to come untouched or would you prefer to give him a hand?”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. Her eyes focused on the spot where their new lover and her husband were joined; his hole now pliant and stretched and glistening with moisture, her gaze then traveled up towards his heavy, straining cock. Seeing him come untouched would have been enough to make her brain short-circuit, but she felt magnanimous today. 

“Let’s make him come.”

“Good,” Ren stated, quickening his pace, fucking Ben with short, merciless thrusts. “He can come into your mouth, then.”

Rey couldn’t wait to comply. She licked a bead of precum from her husband’s cock, and he wailed, helpless, as she kept cleaning the mess he’d made so far. Ren’s thrusts became more precise, more focused, hitting his prostate every time they penetrated Ben, and all it took for him to come was Rey’s mouth closing around his neglected cock. She accepted his load down her throat sucking on his length with hunger, and he moaned until Ren finally left his fluttering hole. Rey kissed his mouth and eyes, savouring his earthy taste on her tongue, until he fell asleep.

***

Ben woke up, untied and covered by a blanket. He was so confused that he thought he’d dreamt everything, but soon Rey’s moans brought him back to reality: Ren’s visit had been real, and their kind guest was currently fucking his wife’s ass in a way that he could only describe as  _ languorous. _ She was lying on her back, knees pushed to her chest, being fucked so slowly that she began begging the creature to move faster.

“Please!” she cried, arching her back.

“I was waiting for your husband to wake up.” 

Rey turned her head towards him then. “Ben, please!”

Ren laughed, opening her swollen, untouched cunt with their fingers, making her shiver. “Yes Ben, please. This is for you.”

Ben scooted over the mattress, burying his face between his wife’s legs, as Ren began fucking her harder. She was so wet that her smell was intoxicating, and he buried his tongue between her inner lips, making her clench desperately hard around his tongue and around Ren’s cock. She was already coming when he finally lapped at her hard, neglected clit, and he coaxed another orgasm out of her with his lips, as her ass was being thoroughly fucked. 

“Amazing,” Ren murmured from behind Ben, stopping their thrusts but never abandoning Rey’s ass. “I think you should fuck your wife’s cunt, there is enough space for both of us.”

“Would you like that?” he whispered against her skin, his cock already hard.

Rey sighed. “If you don’t fuck my cunt you can begin sleeping on the sofa again.” 

Ben could only comply.

***

Ren returned every night they were at the cabin. Both Rey and Ben, despite being exhausted, found the time to talk, and confess each other’s hopes and fears as the creature cuddled them, sheltering their bodies from the cold with their warm wings. On the last night, however, Ren stopped only for a quick good-bye, reassuring them that they were free to return to the cottage anytime they wanted.

“As long as these woods will be here, I’ll be here as well,” they said, drying Rey’s tears.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Ben interjected. “I have more time now that I work for the Religious Art Museum, and Rey will soon be starting her own business.”

“I will miss you both, but I’ll look forward to your return. Now make love as if I were still with you.”

And like that, they disappeared in thin air. Ben kissed Rey on the mouth, sneaking a hand between her legs. Her panties were so wet that he could feel the dampness seeping through her leggings. 

“We can’t disappoint Ren, let’s fuck,” she said, caressing his erection through his trousers.

He kissed her again. “No, we definitely can’t disappoint Ren.”


End file.
